


Living Nightmare

by MoodyKitsune



Series: A Bitty Venture [1]
Category: Bittybones AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Bitty, Bitty Bones, Bitty Fighting, Bitty abuse, BittyBones, BittyTale AU - Freeform, Dust belongs to Razial, Female Bitties, Female Bittys, Female Dream bitty, Female Nightmare bitty, Female Variant Bittys, Gen, Gift Fic, I guess I made some bittys, I use bittys as pural for bitty, Illegal Breeding, Miss Maggie belongs to Razial, Nothing explicit, Rescue Mission, Siblings, Stacy belongs to Razial, Twins, bitty looks weird now, bittybones au, did I misspell it, edgy bitty - Freeform, illegal fighting ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: The Human took her sister.  That wasn't even his first mistakehaha, so dramatic, geez....Garbage human forces bitty into fighting ring and when it goes sideways, he rabbits and takes her sister.  This is the story of her getting her family back...and finding a bit of family along the way.
Series: A Bitty Venture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845079
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazialNightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazialNightfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dust Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074423) by [RazialNightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazialNightfire/pseuds/RazialNightfire). 



> Hey, y'all! So, RazialNightFire caught bitty fever and then I got it! Yay! Here's a rough reenactment of how it went down.  
> Raz: So yeah, female bittys, tho  
> Me: Yeah?  
> Raz: They could be a thing...with names and stuff...  
> My brain: Hold my beer  
> Me: We don't even drink!  
> My brain: Shut up and hold on to something!  
> Raz: *completely consumed by bitty fever and takes off to go be awesome*
> 
> Female bittys that are featured:  
> Nightmare ➡️Fantasm™  
> Dream ➡️Reverie  
> Baby Blue ➡️Sky Blue  
> Papy ➡️Papya (pronounced "Papaya")

The Edgy’s claws whistled as they passed her. She’d sidestepped the blow and now ducked as he slashed at her viciously. She skipped backwards to give herself some room. She kept her hands at her side, hidden in the hooded cowl that covered her entire body. The Edgy was…massive. The Reigning Champion in fact; The Tank. Tank indeed. Her tentacles were in their more relaxed state, swaying easily behind her as she looked her opponent up and down. It was noisy here in the center of the ring. It also stank; human musk, dust, and despair. It almost made her want to sneeze. Instead she simply huffed. Perhaps mistaking the sound for scoffing, The Tank snarled and advanced. It was annoying that for such a large opponent, he was also very fast. She ducked and weaved around the ring and she could tell that he was getting frustrated.

“GAH! STAND STILL!” He roared at her in Case over the jeers and boos of the crowd. They’d come for a show and with her skipping about, there just wasn’t enough…dustshed.

“I ain’t gettin’ punished ‘cause of you, Octopus.” He sneered, referencing her own name, The Kraken. Honestly idiotic in her opinion but it hadn’t been up to her. Speaking of punishment, her eye light lifted, peering out from under the darkness of her hood at her…owner. His stupid face was flushed and pinched and she remembered his warning. She was grateful he hadn’t elected to bring her sister to see all this but it also made her apprehensive because she couldn’t see her, couldn’t confirm that she was safe, couldn’t make sure that he was keeping his word.

She supposed she should keep hers, then. The Tank had taken advantage of her inattention and he was abruptly in front of her, his claw striking down. Her two upper tentacles reached up and forward to meet the blow, crossing and catching the blow. He was surprised by her sudden action which gave her the opportunity to kick out at him, sending him sliding backwards. He grunted and then snorted red smoke out of his nose hole.

“Tha’s more like it.” He rumbled; his expression grim as he sent a slew of jacket bones along the ground. She skipped aside and then darted forward, ducking under a flurry of bones Tank fired her way, she continued on her path until she was inside his guard, where one of her tentacles slapped him across the face. She didn’t hit him particularly hard, the blow only having enough force to turn his head. She skipped away as he slowly turned to look at her, his expression blank. Some in the crowd laughing cruelly at the move. She could feel his rage simmering under the surface, hidden behind that expressionless face. She drank it down. She drank it all down. The frustration, the anger, irritation, despair, all the negative emotions that swirled around this place was sucked into her being.

She wasn’t really sure what was going to happen when her internal stores were filled but she didn’t stop. Something in her knew she’d need that negative energy. She had to get her and her sister out of here, away from…him. As it stood, she avoided using any magic, opting to save it up for…whatever it was she was going to do with it.

“You think this’s some kinda game don’ cha?” She almost didn’t hear him over the crowd.

She didn’t respond, simply waited for him. He was so scared, so angry, it was perfect, she just needed to survive the oncoming onslaught, she just needed a little more…

She felt the buzz of magic behind her and knew he’d summoned his blaster finally. She glanced behind her; correction, blasters. She grimaced then stiffened as she felt his presence in front of her.

Oh.

The blow sent her flying. It was a good punch, it really hurt too, so did slamming into the wall of the ring. Fortunately, her tentacles saved her from most of the impact. Stunned as she was, she had to force herself to duck down and roll away as The Tank didn’t give her time to recover, short-cutting to her and attempting to slam her head into the wall. He missed though, creating an impressive hole. With her vision tipping, she reached out with a tentacle and hooked his ankle, pulling sharply so that he lost his balance before flinging him to the opposite side of the ring. She was careful not to throw him hard enough to actually hit the wall, though, she just needed some space.

He hadn’t activated his blasters, he’d been using them as a distraction, but he hadn’t dismissed them either, so she’d need to be careful. She felt his rage spike; he knew she was pulling her punches; he knew she hadn’t thrown him as hard as she could. She wondered if he thought that she was making fun of him. She was perfectly fine letting him believe that.

Just. A little. More.

Seeing that things were heating up, the crowd cheered and shouted in vicious glee. Even emotions like those, she supped on. Glee from a pure source was her sister’s territory. She gritted her teeth, soon she’d be able to give her that. Soon they’d be free. The whine of the blasters intensified. She’d managed to climb to her feet, stumbling a little so she was able to jump to the side and avoid the laser. The other one fired too, though so she had to keep moving, ducking and leaping and rolling. The Tank appeared before her with a bone club and tried cracking her skull with it but she curled up and rolled between his wide stance before shoving him roughly with her tentacles, making him stumble forward.

He kept his footing though and whipped around, sending jagged bones along the ground at her. A blaster fired at the same and she hissed in pain as one of the bones sliced up into her arm, making another hole in the cowl she was wearing. She’d managed to dodge the blaster attack, though so that was. Seeing that he’d caused damage again, The Tank smirked. No, no, no hope for you. She didn’t want his hope. For the first time since the match started, she moved her arms, which had been hiding under her cowl. She slowly slid one of them out of the new hole his bones had created and proceeded to calmly, flip him the bird.

RAGE.

_Perfection._

She was so full of it. Full to bursting with negative emotion, negative energy. She didn’t know what it would do when she let it go, when she opened the metaphorical fist she kept clenched around the bundle of energy. She really didn’t have the luxury of waiting either and so, she focused inward even as The Tank charged forward and simply…let go. The sensation wasn’t pleasant, she was too hot and freezing all at once and a sense of vertigo made her vision double, triple, quadruple followed by a headrush. It wasn’t a sensation she’d ever experienced before and wasn’t all that enthusiastic to experience again. She opened her eyes.

When had she closed her eyes?

Why was it so quiet?

The sight that met her confused her at first. Her vision had stabilized, The Tank, who, she guessed at some point was thrown backwards by…something, looked so far away…no...small? She tilted her head slightly, the crowd catching her gaze after a moment. They were all staring. She looked down at herself.

I’m big.

I see.

Quick on the uptake, she smirked from under her hood and released her tail which had been wrapped around her hips until just now. It slowly, almost ominously lowered into sight, the wicked barb at the tip catching the light.

Well then, let’s get this party started.

Her sister loved parties.

A mass of tentacles exploded out of her back and shot straight out towards the crowd, immediately impaling a number of them

Cue the screaming panic.

She didn’t let the sudden cacophony disturb her work though, in fact, she relished it. These extra tentacles were a bit thinner than her main four, but they were no less deadly as evidenced by the man she just body slammed into bleachers, which were quickly vacating. The fear and pain and shock fed her and it was decadent. Maybe later, she’d admit she let herself get distracted by the destruction and death she doled out. Something struck her cheekbone and made her pause. She looked down to see The Tank glowering up at her.

She blinked down at him but and almost spoke before something caught her attention in her periphery. Her gaze jerked back up to see a gun pointed at her. The one holding it was one of His goons. Her mouth curled into a silent snarl just as the firearm went off. She shifted to the side a bit and the projectile sailed harmlessly past. Well, not all that harmlessly, she was pretty sure she heard it strike something…meaty.

Her tentacle shot forward and wrapped around the gun and his gun hand before he could get off another shot. Flexing, her snarl morphed into a cruel smirk as she felt the bones in his hand break and he screamed in pain. She then tugged sharply, so he sailed towards her. His forward momentum was brought to an abrupt halt as she head-butted him. All Fantasms were “born” with horns of varying shape and number. Her own horns sprouted out from high on the side of her head, curling forward and around, ending in a little upturn just in front of her frontal bone. As it stood, her horns did a satisfying amount of damage to the unfortunate human.

She tilted her head, staring down at the man before looking around. The arena was mostly abandoned and He was gone. Her non-existent blood ran cold.

Where is he?

Where is he?

Where is—

“OY!” The Tank barked from his position by her feet, “Get a move on, ya friggin’ octopus!”

Right.

The Tank used a short cut just before she did. She did not know where he went and at the moment, she didn’t care. Her priority was her sister. She reappeared in the room where he’d kept her cage.

Nothing.

She stared, not quite believing her eye sockets. The spot where her sister’s cage was supposed to be was empty.

Becoming a vigilante hadn’t been something she could have ever expected. Not that she thought of herself as one, but that was what the other bittys called her. What the grapevine called her. As she stood over the sniveling, quivering mess of human, she didn’t feel particularly heroic. She hadn’t been busting up fighting rings because she didn’t want other bittys to be subjected to the horrors of humanity, though she supposed it was a bonus, she just wanted to find her sister. The Demon’s minions had all scattered like cockroaches and she’d been tracking them down, one by one. She supposed this one was the outlier; not only was he the last one, he’d joined up with an illegal breeder. A breeder who lay unconscious on the floor next to him. This piece of human filth had been The Demon’s closest associate; surely, he’d have a clue as to where He’d hidden himself.

“Oy, Kraken! You get anything out of the worm yet?” A rough voice asked from the doorway behind her.

Another thing she hadn’t expected was having a partner. Tank had insisted on tagging along and she hadn’t really been able to lose him. Not for lack of trying. She’d finally given up trying to shake him and accepted his help. She wasn’t certain she’d ever be able to convey to him how much she appreciated his company, his assistance. Every time she came close to it, her words would clog up in her throat and nothing would come out. He’d grown used to her silence, though and generally filled it with his own chatter. Her sister did much the same when they’d been together and she considered it soothing white noise.

She shook her head silently in response to his question. Tank took a shortcut, appearing on her shoulder.

“Well, hurry up ‘n’ put the squeeze on ‘im. The others are freein’ the remainin’ bittys then we gotta call the cops. Some of ‘em don’t look so good.”

She grunted and wrapped a tentacle around the man’s neck, lifting him off the ground so he was eye level with her. She made sure to secure all his limbs; no need to get cocky, even a cornered mouse could bite.

“You heard him. Don’t think you can wait me out, either, we could always do this somewhere much more secluded.” She growled at her captive.

“Wouldn’t recommend goin’ that route, though, buddy. It irritates her. You wouldn’t like her when she’s irritated, ya know?” Tank added gleefully.

“W-w-wait! What assurance d-do I have that you won’t k-k-kill me if I give ya what ya want?” The man wheezed in her grip.

She shook her head, “You do not.” She replied readily in her usual flat tone.

“Eh, what my partner is tryin’ to convey here is that, there are ways to die, then there are… _bad_ ways to die. Ya feel me?” The man struggled in her grip, making her tighten up and him squeak, “Heh heh, unless you were hankerin’ for another dose of living nightmares, I suggest ya spill. Pretty sure you’d like to clean up that, uh, mess.” Tank eyed the front of his pants meaningfully.

The man went rigid at the thought of the special brand of hell he’d gone through a few minutes before, the same hell that had put his partner out of commission. He wasn’t even sure if the other guy was alive or he’d been scared to death. He’d thought he’d been safely hidden from this beast. Stupid Payton and his bright idea to have a Fantasm fight in the ring. This was all _his_ fault. He’d gotten out of the fighting ring business but he still was in this predicament. Who knew she’d be able to grow big? Who knew she’d snap, who knew she’d be a threat? Bittys were just things; humans had always been superior. None of this made any sense!

“Tick-tock, buddy.”

Then there was The Tank. He’d been quick to turn on his owners the minute his chain snapped. He was a reminder that bittys could be dangerous even when they were still…bitty.

“Um…excuse me? S-sorry to interrupt. Mr. Tank, could you help us with this?” The Sky Blue* stood, peeking in the doorway nervously.

“Eh? Aight, on my way.” He called over. He turned back to the unfortunate man, “Have fun, you two.” He cackled before shortcutting away.

As soon as he was gone, she slammed the human filth down, pinning him to the ground. Her tail wrapped around lazily and she dragged the barb down the side of his face, not breaking the skin but he flinched and whimpered anyway.

“You really think he’s worth protecting? It’s his fault you’re in this mess to begin with, right? If he’d just left me and my sister alone, you’d still be living the good life, instead of hiding away in this…hovel.” She murmured quietly. He stilled and listened.

“Are you willing to take the fall for him? What has he ever done for you? You know what I want and it isn’t you. As far as I can tell, he ran off and left you, all of you in the dust. After all that time you wasted on him, and he treats you like this? Shameful. Someone should really have a word with him about that.”

They stood on the rooftops overlooking the suddenly busy street. Emergency and Bitty Care Center vehicles and staff filled the street below. There were even a few lookie-loos stood around…lookie-loo-ing. Tank stood with his hands in his jacket pocket, watching as the bittys and humans were loaded up to be taken away. He glanced over at the Fantasm. She was small again, her hood hiding her face like usual. He also noticed she’d tucked her tail away again. Tagging along with this little terror hadn’t been in the plan but…he supposed seeing her so despondent about her missing sister may have tugged at his soul strings or something. Or maybe he hadn’t wanted to get ensconced in a bitty center just yet.

“So, Octopussy.” He rumbled, using the nickname he used only when they were alone. She turned and peered up at him from under the edge of her hood; he was considerably bigger than her, “Road trip?”

He was humming. She knew the song too; he’d been humming it periodically ever since he’d first sung it to her. To get across country, they’d had to hitch rides on a number of big rigs that were in it for the long haul. And so, one evening, he’d sung for her a song called “Convoy”. He’d said that it was also an old movie and that maybe after all this, they’d be able to see it, along with the movie he’d gotten her, ugh, nickname from. She’d never admit that it’d grown on her despite the more lascivious connotations. It was better than Kraken, that was for sure. Once they were finished, she’d leave that name behind for good. She wondered if he’d leave the moniker Tank behind as well.

When she’d asked him how he knew all this stuff, he’d scoffed and asked her did she think he was always a fighter in a ring. She’d responded that she didn’t really know. Turned out he’d been adopted, “Normal-like” before he’d been sold away when his first adopter had run into financial issues. He supposed he wouldn’t have held it against them, that is, if they hadn’t proceeded to find the least reputable person ever. Then again, they were probably paying the best and Edgys were in high demand in the bitty fighting ring world.

Now they stood on the rooftops of a new city far, far, away from where they’d started this whole ordeal. Tank had suggested they scout out the Bitty Care Centers in the area and see if any of them had round-the-clock hours for emergency cases. They found a few centers but she didn’t like the feel of them. She didn’t like the idea of being around so many strange bittys and humans all at once. She wasn’t sure what condition her sister would be in, wasn’t sure what condition she’d be in. Or Tank. One place, however. She liked that place.

Currently, there were two bittys and two humans by the front counter. They’d been speaking but when she and Tank suddenly appeared on the counter, they stopped mid-conversation and stared. The younger human was…very young. A child really. The bitty on her shoulder was the first to react to them, crouching threatening and growling. He looked like a Sansy but the negativity coming off of him in waves was uncharacteristic and delectable. The humans herself was absolutely vibrant in every possible way.

Oh.

Lovely.

Her sister used to be that vibrant. So full of life. No wonder the Sansy was so protective. The older human had a Li’l Doc sitting on her shoulder. This was an excellent discovery as far as she was concerned.

“Is there…something we can help you with?” The older woman finally spoke, her tone uncertain.

“Easy there, Cujo, we ain’t here for any of that.” Tank drawled sardonically.

This appeared to do nothing to ease the Sansy. They needed to leave. She looked up at the woman before her gaze flicked over to the Li’l Doc, making the other bitty jump and squeak a little, “Yes.” She replied concisely. The woman’s brows raised in mild surprise. She realized that, with her form covered from head to toe and her tail tucked away with only her tentacles visible, they probably assumed she was a Nightmare bitty. She could hear the buzz of the Sansy’s magic but they didn’t stick around to find out what he was going to do with it, shortcutting away just as abruptly as they appeared.

The house looked so…normal. Then again, what had she been expecting? Lightning strikes and bats flying out of the belfry? Humans like him were good at hiding what they are, disguising their festering being. It was the small hours so it was quiet. They kept their eye out for traps and snares, catching sight of a few rat traps as they made their way to the house. They then split up, carefully casing the house before meeting at the back side. They peered into a kitchen window. Their perusal turned up nothing amiss so they took a short cut inside, standing on the edge of the sink. The kitchen was neat and tidy, another thing that didn’t surprise her; he was a fastidious demon, she’d give him that.

The tidiness ended in the kitchen, however. The common room looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Items were broken over-turned, or askew. The sight of it made her pause. This was rage, she could taste its vestiges. She could taste despair and fear as well but that was coming room another room. Tank followed her lead into another room. It was filled with cages. Air hissed through her clenched teeth as she took in the room. She appeared on a table top in front of a cage that held a Papy and Papya. The Papya startled awake and then gasped as she caught sight of her.

“W-who are you? You c-can’t be here, it’s dangerous.” She whispered.

The Papy woke up at her words and sat upright, moving defensively in front of the Papya.

“We’ll get you out of here.” She replied without answering her question.

“We?” The Papy asked suspiciously.

Tank appeared at her side.

“Yo.” They blinked at him in shock.

“Is there a Reverie here? Where is she?” She asked, making them focus on her as Tank worked on their cage.

The Papya trembled, her shoulders slumping. The reaction made her stiffen.

“S-she…she’s…in his room. She—” She swallowed convulsively, jumping as the cage door opened.

“She what?” She growled at the other bitty.

“He c-caught her trying to help some bittys escape.”

Her eyes sockets widened in alarm.

“He was…very angry. She hit the wall so hard…” The Papya whimpered. The Papy helped her up and she could see that the other female bitty was pregnant. A breeding operation. Did that mean—?!

As if sensing her new state of alarm, the Papy shook his head, “He didn’t breed her. She seemed to be…favored, actually. That is, until this incident.” He informed her sadly.

Tank looked over at her, “Go. I got this.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. She disappeared, reappearing in front of a door that smelled overwhelmingly like Him. She didn’t want to go in blind and the gap under the door was too small for her to squeeze under. She looked up and took a shortcut to the roof, moving quietly to the edge, gripping on with a tentacle and slowly lowering herself down onto the windowsill of the bedroom. She scrutinized her perch before finally alighting and was glad to see the curtains were cracked a bit so she could peer inside the room. Her entire being froze when she caught sight of the aquarium in the room. There was no water in it. Her jaw clenched as she inspected the rest of the room. A desk sat below the window. Like the common room, it was a bit trashed.

It seemed his rage had spread to here as well. Once she appeared on the surface of the messy desk, did the smell hit her. Had he drunk himself to sleep? The stench of it made her nasal ridge wrinkle. He was indeed passed out on the bed. He was still in street clothes though it looked like he’d had the presence of mind to kick his shoes off. The empty bottle he must have drained lay on its side by his shoes on the floor. She watched him a moment only to confirm he was out like a light before appearing in the aquarium.

There she was.

Joy burst in her chest. She knew it was what caused her sister to suddenly wake up. She gasped awake and blinked up at her. She didn’t appear to believe her own sockets with how hard she closed them. But she was still there when her sister opened them again, smiling down at her. That smile fell however as she took in the state of her sibling. Her arm was tucked against her chest, wrapped in a makeshift sling and her leg was wrapped.

Her joy guttered.

“Sister.” The Reverie gasped quietly, “It’s really you?”

“I’ve come.” She confirmed, “You’re injured.”

“I…yes.” Her gold eye lights slid to the side, looking ashamed.

“Don’t you dare.” She hissed angrily, “This was His doing. It’s time to end it.” But first. She stooped and gently gathered her sister to her. She could tell she was trying not to make any noises even though she was in pain. She glanced over her shoulder and suddenly gasped in alarm.

She didn’t even turn to confirm what her sister had seen, she simply disappeared from the aquarium as it exploded in a shower of glass. She registered the report of the gunshot belatedly as she appeared in the bitty room, handing off her sister to Tank whose brow bones were raised. She reappeared in the hallway just as He came crashing out of his room clumsily, still clutching the firearm. It was gloomy, so he no doubt only saw her because of the glow of her eye lights. He pointed the gun at her unsteadily but didn’t fire.

“You.” He hissed, “How did you find me, are you a demon?”

She nearly laughed; he thought she was the demon? Did he no know what he’d done? Maybe he didn’t. Maybe she should show him.

She shook her head, “It was easy to follow the trail of misery you left behind.” She replied, “Would you like to know what it felt like?” Her grin widened in glee, as his eyes widened in alarm but before he could react she once again released her magic and focused it right on him. She’d stayed in her bitty form, not wanting to waste the negative energy on the shift. He stumbled under the onslaught of negativity, making a chocking noise as she force-fed it him. Cracking him open like this, she finally found the small sliver of him that knew what he was doing was bad. He’d gotten so used to ignoring that small voice, that it was nearly silent. Latching onto it, though, she proceeded to amplify it, feeding the feelings of disgust, and abhorrence, stacking it on top of all the pain he’d doled out to bittys and humans over the years.

It was about then that the screaming started. Hysterical screaming as he clutched as his head, “MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!” He pointed the gun again and fired wildly.

“Take cover!” She called to other occupants of the house as she easily dodged the projectiles. Most of them weren’t aimed properly anyway, but it’d be a shame for someone to get hit by a stray bullet. While the neighbors weren’t very close, gun fire and screaming would surely draw attention. With the time limit at the forefront of her mind, she double-downed in her effort, perspiration appearing on her skull beneath her hood at the exertion. It paid off, though, her victim stopped firing his gun and completely collapsing under his own weight and wretching on the floor of the hallway until he was only dry heaving. With a final whimper, he toppled over sideways and stilled.

She could tell he was still breathing.

Pity.

Movement caused her to look to the side and she saw Tank peering out of the doorway at her.

“All done? We should probably motor; cops‘ll be here soon.”

“and if not, because the neighbors, because we called.” She turned to see a Sansy standing at the mouth of the hallway behind her, his easy grin, common his type more of a grimace, his eye lights small.

“we’ll handle the police.” Just as he said it, she could hear the faint sounds of a siren. Fast response, duly noted, “thanks.”

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sentiment and she focused on him before nodding once and looking at Tank.

“Ready when you are.” He confirmed before they both disappeared.

L’il Doc hadn’t been expecting to see the mysterious bittys so soon after their sudden appearance earlier that day. The encounter had rattled her a little, especially remembering how the Nightma—no, it had been a Fantasm bitty that had appeared with a rather impressively sized Edgy bitty by her side. She’d been sleeping fitfully, so it hadn’t taken much to rouse her. She gasped and sat up as someone shook her gently. She squeaked in alarm at the two figures looming over her.

“Heh. Sorry to wake ya like this, Doc. But we were just wondering if ya could take a look-see at the li’l angel we got here.” The Edgy rumbled amiably at her. Aside from his size, this Edgy’s temperament was also outside of the norm; he behaved more like a Sansy. Li’l Doc scrambled to grab her glasses and perched them on her snout, her vision coming into focus. She gasped in alarm at the Reverie bitty held delicately in his arms. Her bones were a bit grey and she detected one, no two limb fractures.

“O-oh, dear!” She stammered and pushed out of bed, “P-please, this way.”

She watched as the Li’l Doc hurried past, leading Tank away with her sister. She trailed behind, moving a bit slower. She’d used a lot of magic and had had to depend on Tank to get them here in the first place. But, they were here. They were finally here…all three of them. Tank hadn’t really been in the original plan but she was grateful to have him. By the time she joined the others, the Li’l Doc was already working on her sister. She kept her distance, not wanting to disturb the bitty doctor as she worked but keeping her sister in line of sight.

Tank noticed her hovering, “Hey, Doc, ya got any monster candy?”

“Hm? O-oh, yes. Over there, in that drawer.” She indicated.

Tank nodded and vanished before reappearing next to her, offering a candy. She blinked down at it before taking it wordlessly. She looked up when a big hand landed on her shoulder, shaking her just a bit, “Hey. You did it.” He murmured.

She blinked up at him, meeting his gaze, before nodding slightly, “We did it.”

He smirked down at her good naturedly, “We sure did.” He patted her shoulder again and then returned to her sister and Li’l Doc. She let herself drop to the ground, propping herself on the wall. She looked down at at the monster candy before putting it in her mouth. The fatigue faded a bit and she sighed. They’d done it. They’d really done it.

Her sister was here.

She stared at her sister until her vision became blurry. Startled, she reached up, pulling her hand away seeing lavender tinted tears on the tips of her phalanges. Crying. She was crying and the tears weren’t stopping. After a moment she decided not to try.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there crying silently as her sister was tended to but the tears did finally stop and she felt a bit hollow. Tank suddenly perked up, his body going taut, making her sit up.

He turned to look at her, “I got it.” He then vanished.

Miss Maggie looked frazzled. It looked like she hadn’t even gotten out of her pajamas; simply threw on some soft boots and a jacket. She jumped when Tank appeared in front of her.

“Uh, hey there, La Jefa.” He greeted, waving a bit, his fanged grin relaxed.

“Whoa! Oh, so it is you. Is the Fantasm here too?” She had clutched her chest when he’d startled her but her brow was pinched in worry.

“Yeah. Sorry for draggin’ outta bed like this. We got her sister and L’il Doc is workin’ on her as we speak. She was in a bad way, Jefa. Thanks for lettin’ us do this.”

“’Letting you’ huh?” She raised a brow at him, her mouth quirking.

He shrugged easily, “Heh.”

“Is she going to be okay? The Reverie?”

“Yeah, Reveries are good healers so with a little positive energy she’ll heal up just fine. Li’l Doc’s just getting her started.”

Miss Maggie nodded and then raised a brow, “Well, Gatekeeper, may I go in and see them?”

Tank chuckled, “Just didn’t want you goin’ in all frazzled. Might set Octopussy off.”

“Octo--!” Maggie sputtered, her eyes wide before narrowing, “What do _you_ know about Octopussy?”

Tank grinned cheekily up at her, “Heh, I’m hopin’ to show her the movie now that we’re all done with the rescuing business.”

“Hmph. Well, well, look at you. So, if I pick you up, are you going to bite me?”

Tank shook his head and shrugged, “Seems like that’d take a lot o’ energy. Not really up to it.”

Maggie huffed her amusement, stooping down and picking him up, depositing him easily on her shoulder. He really was a large bitty, she noted distantly, “You sure you’re an Edgy?” She asked.

“Down to the bone, Jefa. Eh, I figure bein’ around Octopussy sorta made me chill out, I dunno. It’s jus’ a theory I got.” He shrugged again. When they rejoined the other bittys, the Fantasma stood up and approached, stopping at the edge of the table and giving a little bow.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.” She intoned solemnly.

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, this is pretty irregular. I’m glad you were able to get the help you needed. How’s your sister’s condition.”

“W-with a bit of time and a good environment, she’ll make a f-full recovery.” Li’l Doc replied, looking proud.

“Thank you for your help.” The Fantasm also gave Li’l Doc a bow, making the other bitty blush and stammer.

“Will you be okay in an enclosure for the rest of the night. I think everyone could use a few hours of rest, hm?” Maggie asked. She watched as the Fantasm considered this before nodding ascent.

“Alright then, let’s get you set up. By the way, I’m Miss Maggie, or just Maggie will do. Welcome to my Bitty Care Center.

She blinked awake and squinted before stretching as best she could. The pain in her limbs was decreased which was a relief. Opening her sockets wider she turned her head and stilled. There she was…in all her dark glory. She’d come. She’d really come for her. Well, of course she’d come. She knew it. She’d known it all along. Her smile spread wide across her face and that’s how her sister woke up; with her grinning.

“Hey.”

“Heya. You came.”

“Of course, I did.” Her eye lights, which she noticed had changed a bit, slid away from her, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

She reached forward, her hand slipping under her sister’s hood to caress her cheek. She could feel tears pricking in her sockets and she let them come, they were going to soak whatever bedding they happened to be sleeping on but that was okay. She sniffled, “The only thing keeping me from b-breaking down was knowing you were c-coming.” She sobbed quietly.

Her sister sat up, drawing her into a tight embrace and she could hear her sniffing too, “I tried to escape but then he s-started getting other bittys and I couldn’t just l-leave them.”

“You have a big soul.” Her sister responded thickly. She sat back and sandwiched her face between her hands, her gaze serious, “I’d prefer that you don’t throw yourself directly into the trouble. What happened with the escape attempt? The other bittys said you tried to help?”

She nodded and sighed, “I…no good at subterfuge. I’ll patiently wait next time.”

“Eh, here’s hopin’ there ain’t a next time.” The deep voice cut in. The siblings looked over to see the big Edgy sit up, rubbing his socket. He smiled sleepily at her, “Good to see you awake, angel.”

“Oh! You helped my sister! Thank you for that.” She beamed over at him, “Do you have a name, or…?”

He gave a one-shoulder shrug, “Sorry for interrupting the reunion. I used to have a name back in the fighting ring but I left that behind and now that you’ve been rescued, I guess I’m back to being nameless again.”

“Are you going to stay with us, then?” She asked.

He blinked down at her, his grin drooping a bit uncertainly. His red gaze flickered over to her sister, “If ye’ll have me.”

The hooded sister met his gaze. Their journey had come to an end but she wasn’t sure she would want to see him go. Thinking back now, she was certain that he had kept her grounded through this ordeal. Where he could have riled her up fed her rage, more often than not, he’d talk her down, wouldn’t let her be consumed. She’d learned so much about the outside world from as well. Had she ever thanked him, or had she taken for granted that he’d always been there? Looking down for a moment, she came to a decision. Reaching up, she pushed her hood back and looked at him once more, exposed for him to see.

His mouth fell slack as he watched her push her hood off. During their time together, he’d never seen her without it. Seeing her remove it now seemed like a _big_ deal. Her dark skull was flawless and smooth looking, her horns looking a bit like a little tiara. In the indoor light, her bones looked black but he knew from seeing her phalanges in direct sunlight that they were actually the deepest purple he’d ever seen in his life. Her eyes lights, which were what struck him in the beginning were purple too, well, the right one was eye light was a bright purple and the left one, the one that had morphed into an inverted crescent moon the palest lavender. Both eye lights were standard shaped now, but that fateful day when everything had changed, he’d watched it flare to life and nearly drain of all color before morphing. The crescent moon shape had blazed at him before her magic had erupted, sending him flying backwards.

“Thank you, dear one. Thank you for all you’ve done for me. All you have done for my sister. I hope you will stay with us.” She said quietly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He could feel his face getting hot, he knew his skull was red but he couldn’t do anything about it. His words caught in his throat. He couldn’t force them out. It was just that…she was just so…..

“Eeeeeeeee…!” the soft noise had the other bittys looking at the Reverie. She was beaming at both of them, her soft gold eye lights were enormous. They looked at her quizzically before jumping at her outburst.

“I SHIP IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah! I made some bittys apparently?  
> How did Miss Maggie know to come the Bitty Center? Another bitty called her. Yeah. I'mma go with that.  
> [Octopussy](https://youtu.be/q1hLWZzgZvU)  
> [Convoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd5ZLJWQmss)  
> I imagine my Fantasm's horns look like [Albedo's](https://images.app.goo.gl/HY7dLy29SipoUr529) from Overlord
> 
> Casual Bitty Care Guide  
> Fantasm Bitty: Just like their male counterpart, they can feed on and cause negative emotions. Their bones are dark but usually aren't black, they only appear that way in low light and their true color is usually evident in direct sunlight. They don't really like direct sunlight, though, so....Fantasms have tentacles like their male counterparts but that's where the similarities diverge. Fantasms are born with horns and a skeletal tail. Horn shape and number can very, the same can be said about the end of their tail. Speaking of their tail, very much like some lizard species, they can shed it to get away from danger and it will regrow eventually. Fantasms like to have their head covered so hooded garments are best. The hood should be large and have holes to accommodate their horns if needed. If a Fantasm takes off their hood around you, that is a VERY good sign. Betraying their trust can result in death. ⚠️CAUTION: DO NOT USE FANTASMS IN FIGHTING RINGS⚠️  
> Side note: Don't put bittys infighting rings, period.
> 
> Reverie Bitty: Always born with a Fantasm bitty. Like their male counterpart, they can feed off and can cause positive emotions. Reveries are fantastic self healers. Given the right environment, they can completely heal. To heal others just as effectively, they have to get a big dose of energy, though. Their bones are generally white and in direct sunlight, a pearlescent or sometimes holographic sheen. Like their twin, Reveries are born with a skeletal tail. Unlike their twin, it is generally not used for combat so they won’t usually have any kind of barb or blade at the end. Instead, Reverie tails are used like a third arm and are alarmingly strong. Similar to a rabbit thumping its foot, many Reveries will slap their tail down on a surface to express displeasure or annoyance. They are cheerful and easily distracted unless they are "working." It is rare for a Reverie to have tentacles like their sibling but not completely unheard of. More commonly, Reverie's will grow a set (or more) of wings. If your Reverie grows wings this is a GOOD sign. The size, shape, and even number can vary. The more common varieties will look like insect wings giving them the nickname "Pixies."
> 
> Thank you, Raz for being an inspiration.


End file.
